


The Second Abductions

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [13]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, mention of Logan falling for Rachel Summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Wolverine and Emma attempt to locate the kidnapped X-men
Series: Amends [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Second Abductions

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

he Second Abductions

“Have you had any luck locating them yet,” Wolverine asked impatiently from where she was using Cerebra to attempt to find where Slipstream had taken Alex Summers and Rachel Grey. “It’s been twenty four hours since we identified the teleportation signature you should have found him by now.”

“No there have been no more hits with Cerebra,” She said as she scanned the globe again. “He is either not using his power or something is blocking Cerebra from detecting him.” She glanced back at him pacing and wondered if he even realized he’d fallen in love with Rachel Grey. She doubted it because he’d never allow himself to admit he had fallen for Jean’s daughter. “We will find them Wolverine no one kidnaps and X-man but we may be forced to use different methods than normal.”

“What do you have in mind?” Wolverine asked clearly willing to entertain any option but before she could tell him Cerebra alerted. “Where is the bastard?” He asked approaching her. She ignored him focusing in and was shocked.

“He’s here,” She said standing as a portal opened and he appeared. She tried to grab Logan but he jumped forward passing through Slipstream and falling through the open portal. “Idiot.” She said as she backed up away from him. She realized when she tried to scan him that he wasn’t really there and began to turn to diamond form. She needed to get out of this room there was no one there for her to fight. She tried for the door but he was replaced by a large hand that grabbed her and pulled her through the portal.

She arrived in a room filled with what was clearly knock out gas as Logan was asleep on the floor. “That won’t work on me,” She stated as she began to look around. All she had to do was get out of this room and telepathically call the X-men and this situation would be over with.

Suddenly her powers disappeared and she reverted to flesh and blood. “Power dampeners my dear Emma,” A female voice said. “The perfect accessory for dealing with mutants.” As she gagged on the smoke and begun to black out she wondered who this woman was and what she wanted.

The End


End file.
